Twelve Days of Super Paper Mario
by Flowerstar
Summary: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser and the Pixls sings the parody of Twelve Days of Christmas at Flipside. The citizens of the town gathered around, listening to them singing the parody. Appearances of Blumiere and Timpani come to Flipside to join the fun.


Disclaimer: I don't own _Super Paper Mario_, the characters, the Pixls, Flipside and anything which are related to the game. They're properties of Nintendo/Intelligent Systems. But I do own the parody of _"Twelve Days of Christmas"_, the lyrics and I also own what Count Blumiere and Lady Timpani looks like.

_**SPOILERS AHEAD!! Don't read and review this parody if you haven't played or finished the game. There are lots of spoilers in this, so you have been warned! Read this at your own risk, unless you like spoilers then go ahead**_

Author's Note: I'm back with this year's Christmas parody, _"Twelve Days of Super Paper Mario"_. The last parody I've done was _"We Three Kings Of Orient Are: Paper Mario 2 Style!"_. I'm sure all of you readers and reviewers will enjoy this.

On Saturday 22nd December was pretty hectic at the **Arndale Centre**. I've been looking everywhere for _Mario Party DS_ or _Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games_ in a lot of game shops starting from **Gamestation**, but they were no where to be found. So, I tried searching for either of them with my family at **zavvi**but they were no where to be seen so I decided to head for the hotspot to try out the Wi-Fi and to see what's so awesome or breathtaking about it. I got out my **DS** to play _Mario Kart DS_ and I connected it to the **Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection**. To my surprise, it worked! Man, I couldn't believe my eyes! After 2 years of waiting and frustration of not being about to find a hotspot and attempting to connect to the internet, I finally had I chance to play against the world! So, this is what the fuss is all about, huh? I played against 3 unknown racers from some countries of the globe on a few courses like **Rainbow Road**,**Cheep Cheep Beach** and **DK Pass**. I managed to get in 1st place in **Rainbow Road** using my powersliding skills but I got either 2nd, 3rd or last place in the other two. I was incredibly happy that I won in my first **Wi-Fi** match but unfortunately I lost in the end. During the second and final races, I thought to myself, _What the heck?! How do they do that kind of technique?_. What I seen in a _Mario Kart DS_ forum on this site; there is a technique called **Snaking** which I don't know how to do it. Even though I lost, it was a pretty fun experience and on the bright side, I won in the first race. I turned off my **DS** and switched back on to see the result record of the match. I then continued to look for any of those games, I tried **W H Smith** but I ended up having the same result. I went to another GAME shop and eventually I found _Mario Party DS_ but unluckily I didn't see _Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games_ on the shelves. I grabbed it and asked a member of the staff to see if there was a copy available. To my amazement, there was one or some left. Yes! At long last, there is a copy. So I lined up in the long queue to wait to pay with my money. Finally, when it was my turn to go to the counter; I gave the display copy to a staff member and he or she went off to find an actual copy. When he/she came back with the game, I gasped with excitement and relief to see it. The member returns to the counter and puts it in the plastic bag, along with a receipt. I gave him/her the money and I received the change. Even though _Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games_ wasn't there, I was satisfied that I have the game in the end.

Sorry to bore you with the details but I wanted to tell all of you about the busy day incase I won't be able to type this in my journal on **deviantART**. So let's get rollin' with this years long-awaited parody!

* * *

Twelve Days of Super Paper Mario

In the town of Flipside, it was thrived with thousands of citizens walking along the thick, pure white snow. Footprints were left behind all over the ground. At the 3rd floor of Flipside; Mario, Peach, Luigi, Bowser and the Pixls gathered around, standing in front of the tall, brown fence which was decorated with floral patterns, surrounding the four tall arches which were in the middle. Numerous little arches were in a line, above the patterns. Tiny crosses were on the arches. Behind the group and the fence was the towering, white brick filled Flipside Tower. Only the back of the building can be seen instead of the front.

(A/N: I'm trying to describe what the scenery looks like.)

The sky was in a tan colour but there were no snow falling to the ground. Despite the colour, the temperature was so cold that the people who were crowding around the carol singers were shivering, shaking in their clothes or placing their arms around themselves to rub parts of their body to keep themselves warm and cosy. Heaps of black, lofty old-fashioned lamp posts were stood along the pavement. 2 were between the Heart Pillar, the back of the tower and the button of the elevator. Flames were lit up inside the lamps but there were a little bit of snow nearly covering the top part of the lamps.

Pure white snow were also on top of the Heart Pillar but since it's white, the snow is hardly seen. The red Pure Heart still glows a vibrant colour and glimmers beautifully in the whiteness. Previously there were a few shades of greenery here and there but since it is winter, the snow concealed them, including the pavement.

Mario, Peach, Bowser, Luigi & Pixls (excluding Tippi):

_On the first day of Super Paper Mario,_

_Mario gave to me _

Mario:

_A hero in a wooden house._

(A/N: Previously it would have been: _A hero saving all the worlds_, but that line was extremely long so I thought of a different one.)

Mario, Peach, Bowser, Luigi & Pixls (except for Tippi):

_On the second day of Super Paper Mario,_

_Mario gave to me_

Unknown voices:

_Two star-crossed lovers_

Mario and the gang quickly faced the direction where the voices were coming from. Instantly, two white outlined boxes appeared out of nowhere and both flipped to reveal two lovers walking down towards the group, hand in hand if they were walking down the wedding aisle. The citizens stepped aside to let the two walk gradually.

The first out of the couple was a tall man wearing a tall top white hat on his head with matching white gloves, a white flowing cape with red inside it and a red collar with a gold lining around it and a white, formal suit with white, silky long sleeves and golden small buttons on the suit. A ruby spherical broach with gold around it was placed below the collar of the cape. He also have a circular, glossy small monocle over his right eye. His eyes were blue and his hair was black but pretty short. A fringe could be seen, coming out of his hat. His face was dark blue and very dim. His skin colour has the same colour like his ears which were slightly larger than Timpani's as well as his hands, legs and other parts of his body. He held the same sapphire, diamond shaped staff in his left gloved hand. In the past, he was Count Bleck but now he's Count Blumiere.

The second out of the couple was young beautiful lady who was wearing a long rainbow coloured dress which goes all the way down to her knees. A white silky ribbon was tied around her waist which makes a big bow at the back of her dress. She also wore red high-heeled shoes. Her hair was pure blonde with blue azure eyes. Her hair was very long which goes all the way to her shoulders and the locks were tied in a multi-coloured, vibrant bow. Her skin colour was tan but incredibly smooth. Her hands, fingers, ears and other parts of her body were a bit small compared to Blumiere's. She used to be called Tippi but currently she is Lady Timpani.

Even now, they held each other's hands and looked passionately into the eyes as they made their way to Mario and crew slowly. Once they went to Mario, Peach, Luigi, Bowser and the Pixls; they slowly let go and stood next to Tiptron, who was floating and flapping her wings repeatedly next to Dashell.

Mario, Peach, Bowser, Luigi, Count Blumiere, Lady Timpani & Pixls:

_And a hero in a wooden house._

Mario, Peach, Bowser, Luigi, Count Blumiere, Lady Timpani & Pixls:

_On the third day of Super Paper Mario,_

_Mario gave to me_

_Three sealed doors,_

(A/N: For those of you who don't know who are the three sealed doors they are: Dorguy the First, Dorguy the Second and Dorguy the Third. Don't read my author's note if you hate spoilers.)

Count Blumiere & Lady Timpani:

_Two star-crossed lovers,_

Mario, Peach, Bowser, Luigi, Count Blumiere, Lady Timpani & Pixls:

_And a hero in a wooden house._

Mario, Peach, Bowser, Luigi, Count Blumiere, Lady Timpani & Pixls:

_On the fourth day of Super Paper Mario,_

_Mario gave to me_

Mario, Peach, Luigi & Bowser:

_Four prophecy heroes,_

Mario, Peach, Luigi, Bowser, Count Blumiere, Lady Timpani & Pixls:

_Three sealed doors,_

Count Blumiere & Lady Timpani:

_Two star-crossed lovers,_

Mario, Peach, Luigi, Bowser, Count Blumiere, Lady Timpani & Pixls:

_And a hero in a wooden house._

Mario, Peach, Luigi, Bowser, Count Blumiere, Lady Timpani & Pixls:

_On the fifth day of Super Paper Mario,_

_Mario gave to me_

_Five golden coins,_

Mario, Peach, Luigi & Bowser:

_Four prophecy heroes,_

Mario, Peach, Luigi, Bowser, Count Blumiere, Lady Timpani & Pixls:

_Three sealed doors,_

Count Blumiere & Lady Timpani:

_Two star-crossed lovers,_

Mario, Peach, Luigi, Bowser, Count Blumiere, Lady Timpani & Pixls:

_And a hero in a wooden house._

Mario, Peach, Luigi, Bowser, Count Blumiere, Lady Timpani & Pixls:

_On the sixth day of Super Paper Mario,_

_Mario gave to me_

_Six Shooting Stars a-shimmering,_

_Five golden coins,_

Mario, Peach, Luigi & Bowser:

_Four prophecy heroes,_

Mario, Peach, Luigi, Bowser, Count Blumiere, Lady Timpani & Pixls:

_Three sealed doors,_

Count Blumiere & Lady Timpani:

_Two star-crossed lovers,_

Mario, Peach, Luigi, Bowser, Count Blumiere, Lady Timpani & Pixls:

_And a hero in a wooden house._

Mario, Peach, Luigi, Bowser, Count Blumiere, Lady Timpani & Pixls:

_On the seventh day of Super Paper Mario,_

_Mario gave to me_

_Seven Shell Shocks a-speeding,_

_Six Shooting Stars a-shimmering,_

_Five golden coins,_

Mario, Peach, Luigi & Bowser:

_Four prophecy heroes,_

Mario, Peach, Luigi, Bowser, Count Blumiere, Lady Timpani & Pixls:

_Three sealed doors,_

Count Blumiere & Lady Timpani:

_Two star-crossed lovers,_

Mario, Peach, Luigi, Bowser, Count Blumiere, Lady Timpani & Pixls:

_And a hero in a wooden house._

Mario, Peach, Luigi, Bowser, Count Blumiere, Lady Timpani & Pixls:

_On the eighth day of Super Paper Mario,_

_Mario gave to me_

_Eight Pure Hearts a-hovering, _

_Seven Shell Shocks a-speeding,_

_Six Shooting Stars a-shimmering,_

_Five golden coins,_

Mario, Peach, Luigi & Bowser:

_Four prophecy heroes,_

Mario, Peach, Luigi, Bowser, Count Blumiere, Lady Timpani & Pixls:

_Three sealed doors,_

Count Blumiere & Lady Timpani:

_Two star-crossed lovers,_

Mario, Peach, Luigi, Bowser, Count Blumiere, Lady Timpani & Pixls:

_And a hero in a wooden house._

Mario, Peach, Luigi, Bowser, Count Blumiere, Lady Timpani & Pixls:

_On the ninth day of Super Paper Mario,_

_Mario gave to me_

_Nine Nimbis floating,_

_Eight Pure Hearts a-hovering,_

_Seven Shell Shocks a-speeding,_

_Six Shooting Stars a-shimmering,_

_Five golden coins,_

Mario, Peach, Luigi & Bowser:

_Four prophecy heroes,_

Mario, Peach, Luigi, Bowser, Count Blumiere, Lady Timpani & Pixls:

_Three sealed doors,_

Count Blumiere & Lady Timpani:

_Two star-crossed lovers,_

Mario, Peach, Luigi, Bowser, Count Blumiere, Lady Timpani & Pixls:

_And a hero in a wooden house._

Mario, Peach, Luigi, Bowser, Count Blumiere, Lady Timpani & Pixls:

_On the tenth day of Super Paper Mario,_

_Mario gave to me_

_Ten Toads a-talking,_

_Nine Nimbis floating,_

_Eight Pure Hearts a-hovering,_

_Seven Shell Shocks a-speeding,_

_Six Shooting Stars a-shimmering,_

_Five golden coins,_

Mario, Peach, Luigi & Bowser:

_Four prophecy heroes,_

Mario, Peach, Luigi, Bowser, Count Blumiere, Lady Timpani & Pixls:

_Three sealed doors,_

Count Blumiere & Lady Timpani:

_Two star-crossed lovers,_

Mario, Peach, Luigi, Bowser, Count Blumiere, Lady Timpani & Pixls:

_And a hero in a wooden house._

Mario, Peach, Luigi, Bowser, Count Blumiere, Lady Timpani & Pixls:

_On the eleventh day of Super Paper Mario,_

_Mario gave to me_

_Eleven Eeligons slithering,_

_Ten Toads a-talking,_

_Nine Nimbis floating,_

_Eight Pure Hearts a-hovering,_

_Seven Shell Shocks a-speeding,_

_Six Shooting Stars a-shimmering,_

_Five golden coins,_

Mario, Peach, Luigi & Bowser:

_Four prophecy heroes,_

Mario, Peach, Luigi, Bowser, Count Blumiere, Lady Timpani & Pixls:

_Three sealed doors,_

Count Blumiere & Lady Timpani:

_Two star-crossed lovers,_

Mario, Peach, Luigi, Bowser, Count Blumiere, Lady Timpani & Pixls:

_And a hero in a wooden house._

Mario, Peach, Luigi, Bowser, Count Blumiere, Lady Timpani & Pixls:

_On the twelfth day of Super Paper Mario,_

_Mario gave to me_

_Twelve Amazee Dayzees dancing,_

_Eleven Eeligons slithering,_

_Ten Toads a-talking,_

_Nine Nimbis floating,_

_Eight Pure Hearts a-hovering,_

_Seven Shell Shocks a-speeding,_

_Six Shooting Stars a-shimmering,_

_Five golden stars,_

Mario, Peach, Luigi & Bowser:

_Four prophecy heroes,_

Mario, Peach, Luigi, Bowser, Count Blumiere, Lady Timpani & Pixls:

_Three sealed doors,_

Count Blumiere & Lady Timpani:

_Two star-crossed lovers,_

Mario, Peach, Luigi, Bowser, Count Blumiere, Lady Timpani & Pixls:

_And a hero in a wooden house!_

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" Mario, Peach, Luigi and the Pixls exclaimed.

"Yeah, whatever." Bowser grumbled under his breath, crossing his arms and looked to the left while shutting his eyes tight.

"Joyeux Noël tout le monde!" Blumiere shouted in a joyous voice, smiling.

(A/N: I loved how much Blumiere talks in French in **LazloTitan**'s _"Odium and Love" _and _"Darkness and Light"_ even though I never took French in high school. I actually took German in my high school years. So, I decided to have Blumiere talk in French in this fic but I don't know the language very well so I used Google to translate the words in English to French. If you're reading this parody **LazloTitan**, I'm sure you don't mind having Blumiere talking French.)

"Excuse me?" Timpani asked, cocking an eyebrow at her husband and gave him a confused face.

"It means, 'Merry Christmas, everyone!'" Blumiere translated as he chuckled.

"Pretty much what the heroes said before."

"Oui, mon amour."

The crowd then leaves and went their separate ways to continue with what they were doing or going home for Christmas.

"You know bro; it would be hilarious if you were dressed up as Santa for this carol." Luigi laughed.

Mario shook his head at that comment. He then responds.

(A/N: I decided to have Mario mute or nearly silent just like he was in the game.)

"You said that it would be even funnier if I was an elf." Luigi replied. He then put his gloved hand under his chin, closes his eyes and thinks. After a few minutes, he reopens them. "Then again, Peach would be your angel."

The red-clad plumber once again shook his head. He raises his hand and replies.

"You're saying what would Bowser be? Man, I don't know bro. Maybe he could be—"

His speech got cut off when he immediately notices Peach walking towards Mario and him.

"I've overheard your conversation and you may have a good idea about who's being who. But it's impolite to comment on people." Peach said with a slightly stern expression as she put her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry princess, that comment just blurted out." Luigi apologized.

"That's okay Luigi; after all I do have a heart to forgive you. Now, we need to figure out how to get back to the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Why don't we ask the couple over there?" The green-clad plumber suggested, pointing to Count Blumiere and Lady Timpani who were a few miles away from him and the princess.

"That's a wonderful idea, Luigi! Let's ask them!" The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom beamed whilst she clasped her hands together.

Luigi and Peach went off to where the Count and his Lady were. Mario followed them behind.

Meanwhile, Blumiere and Timpani were still chatting.

"Well since the carol is over, what should we do here?" Timpani inquired.

"Hmm… maybe we should shop for Cadeaux de Noël?" Blumiere pondered, facing his beloved wife.

"I'm guessing that you said 'Christmas presents', am I right?"

"Oui, mon cher. We should do it now so we don't get in the Noël de la ville."

"Yes, we should. I just hope we can—"

"Hey, guys! Long time no see!" A familiar voice abruptly called to the couple.

They right away gazed at where the voice was coming from. They then looked straight at Luigi and Peach who were sprinting to them with Mario close behind. Peach waved her dainty gloved hand at them while Timpani did the same. The three stopped in front of the wedded couple.

"Nice to see you again, Timpani. It's been a while and you too… Count Bleck." Peach greeted with a smile.

Blumiere shook his head. He then removed his hat, revealing most of his black hair and simply bowed in the direction of the pink princess. He placed his top hat back on. "Non, non, je ne suis pas Comte Bleck plus. Le nom du Comte Blumiere mais vous pouvez simplement m'appeler Blumiere, princesse."

"Pardon?" Peach questioned, raising one eyebrow at the Count.

"You didn't understand what I said? Don't worry princesse, I'll translate my speech for you. What I said was; 'No, no, I'm not Count Bleck anymore. The name's Count Blumiere but you can simply call me Blumiere, princess.' Est-ce que vous comprenez maintenant, manquer?"

"I understand now but why talking in french fluently all of a sudden?"

"It's a long story. I've been talking in my language ever since to my mon chéri. But I didn't have a chance when I was Count Bleck."

"I see, you must have been born with that language, haven't you? It must be really nice to talk to Timpani like that, trying to swoon her."

"Oui, oui but she didn't faint. She only giggled whenever I speak to her in French."

"It's great to see you again! So, how are things with your husband?" Luigi greeted with a grin.

"It's very nice. I enjoyed my new life with Blumiere, we live in a brand new home but we don't have any kids. Blumiere and I haven't even thought about having some. What about you and your brother, Mario?" Timpani smiled in a calm way.

"The usual, pretty mellow actually. Peach getting kidnapped by Bowser again, Mario goes off to save her, I stay at home to keep an eye on the house and so on. Sometimes, I go on adventures with him and helped him on the way. It's exceedingly tiring to do this on a daily basis, compared to you two spending some quality time together."

"So, why are you and your hubby doing here this Christmas Eve?"

"We're planning to do some Christmas shopping. What are you, Mario, Peach and Bowser doing here?"

"We're here to sing a Christmas carol. It's a song we thought of as a group, Bowser didn't seem to like it but Peach charmed him lovingly and passionately to get him to join us with the carolling. We did this just for fun and not for a good cause. Mario did something like this last time with his group of friends back at Rougeport."

(A/N: What Luigi said was a reference to my previous Christmas parody, _"We Three Kings Of Orient Are: Paper Mario 2 Style!"_.)

"I hate to sound dumb but what is 'Rougeport' exactly?"

"Rougeport is town where Mario was supposed to meet the princess at. The whole place is full of rogues and Bandits. Other than, there are lots of Toads, Goombas, Doogans, Craws and more citizens. The town seems to be the outskirts of the Mushroom Kingdom, even though it is a little further away. There are tons of shops, towns, buildings and so on which were in five different sections. I've been there before so I know what it is like."

"It doesn't seem like a pleasant place to visit or live. How long did Mario and his friends stay there to sing a carol?"

"Not that long, it's a rather short carol. My pals and I were in the crowd, listening to them sing. They must have created it as a team. Was it enjoyable, bro?" Luigi queried, looking at his famous brother.

Mario nodded in response to Luigi's question.

"So, do you or your husband know a way to get back to the Mushroom Kingdom?" The man in green enquired.

"I think you and your companions should ask Merlon about that. Don't try asking Blumiere, he needs to save his strength to teleport us back to our home." Timpani answered in a resourceful tone. "Right, darling?"

Blumiere gazes at his wife and nods. "Oui, mon chéri. We should get going unless you like getting in the crowds this La veille de Noël." After that remark, he chuckled in a joking way.

Timpani sighed but giggled playfully with him. "You and your humorous jokes, Count Blumiere. We'll never buy all our presents in time for Christmas Day if you start coming up with jokes."

"Vous avez raison, ma chérie. We shouldn't dilly-dally like this, let's go mon amour." Blumiere agreed. He turned to Mario, Luigi, Peach, the Pixls and Bowser, who was further away. He briefly waved goodbye with his free hand, since he was holding on to his staff. "Au revior, monsieurs Mario, Luigi and Bowser. Tant, manquez Peach."

Timpani also waved goodbye to her long-time friends as she shed her tear from her eye using her finger. She began to cry some more as the tears were coming out of her eyes and were steadily sliding down her cheeks to the bottom of her face. Her delicate eyes were soaked with tears while she sobbed.

"Goodbye Luigi, Peach and Bowser. Especially you, Mario. I… I… I… hope to… to…" Timpani cried. All of a sudden, she fell into her husband's arms and sobbed uncontrollably as the Count caressed her beautiful locks gently. She looked into Blumiere's eyes with tear-filled eyes. "Oh, I can't bear to leave them, Blumiere! We may never see them again!"

"Don't worry, ma chérie. I'm sure we'll see them again peut-être le prochain jour de Noël ou la veille." Blumiere assured his wife, continuing to carefully stroke through her hair thoroughly.

"W-we will?!" Timpani replied, giving him a slight smile and staring into his eyes happily. Her eyes brightened with happiness.

"Oui, je suis sûr de lui Timpani." The Count said sweetly and nodded.

"Oh Blumiere, you always make me smile at times like this."

"Allons, mon cher. We wouldn't want to waste any more time if we stay in one spot. Maintenant sécher vos larmes et de mettre tout cela derrière vous." Blumiere told her.

"I'm guessing that you're telling me to dry my tears and forget about missing my friends which could distract me, is that correct?" The Lady enquired.

"Oui, mon doux." Blumiere replied. "Now, hold still. I'm going to dry your tears."

He reached into his cape and pulled out the finest, white handkerchief. He bent down and cautiously wiped away the tears which were soaking on her face. He took his time to clean her drenched eyes, nose, cheeks and other sections of her delicate face. After a few minutes, he's finished with getting rid of the tears and put his tissue back in his cape. He quickly stood up and gazed at his love.

"Feeling better, mon chéri?" The top-hatted man asked in a compassionate voice.

"Yes Blumiere, I am. Let's get going with our Christmas shopping spree, shall we?" Timpani enquired, reaching out her hand to her beloved husband.

"Bien sûr, ma dame. I'm right beside you all the way." Count Blumiere said lovingly, placing his gloved hand on hers and held it tightly.

Together hand in hand, they walked down the blanket of pure, white snow, leaving a trail of footprints behind them.

Meanwhile, Mario and his friends gathered round in a huddle whereas Bowser was treading on the snow to them.

"According to Timpani, we should ask Merlon about sending us home." Luigi said to his pals.

"Yes, hopefully he can help us." Peach replied, agreeing with what Luigi told her and his brother.

"Hey, where did the lovebirds go?" Bowser asked in a loud voice, who was stomping closer to the three.

Peach spun around and faced the King of the Koopas. "They have already gone to do some Christmas shopping."

"Man that sucks. I wanna ask them where that Count Bleck guy is." Bowser grunted.

"Er… I hate to say this but he's not here anymore. Don't you remember, Bowser? Count Bleck and Tippi sacrificed themselves to save all the worlds from destruction. They must have been reverted back to Blumiere and Timpani which were their past selves." The pink princess explained.

"Then why the heck do those lovebirds dress like this Count Bleck guy and this Timpani girl?" The shell-spiked Koopa enquired, shouting to them.

"I think they like to dress in their accustomed clothes."

Mario straight away rose his hand up and talks.

"You're right Mario, we shouldn't dawdle much longer. Let's go to Merlon's house and speak with him." Peach nods at his response.

So, Mario ran ahead with the Pixls trailing behind. Peach and Luigi sprinted after them even as Bowser was slowly treading heavily behind because of his weight of his whole body and he was bigger than the party put together.

"Hey! I can't keep up with you speed freaks! Slow down, will ya?!" Bowser hollered, his voice echoing through the streets of the snow-filled town.

* * *

Author's Note: This is probably my longest Christmas parody I've ever done. Right now, I'm listening to the _Super Paper Mario _official soundtrack. My mate, **Neros Urameshi**, has sent me a lot of batches of the musics through e-mail. I downloaded about most of them and hopefully when I have the chance to speak with him, I would ask him to send me more batches. Anyhoo, I'm doing pretty fine in _Super Mario Galaxy_. I collected about** 98** stars, I think. I've already beaten up **Bowser** and saved the princess. Man, playing this game feels like playing_ Super Mario 64_ all over again! It sure brings back good old memories! At some point, this game along with _Super Paper Mario_ will be guaranteed to become my favourite **Wii** games. I'm mostly looking forward to what next year will bring. Currently, I'm playing either _Super Mario Galaxy _or _Mario Party DS_. By playing this, I can tell this will certainly beat _Mario Party Advance _and _Mario Party 8_ since this game uses the elements of the **DS** awesomely unlike those two titles. Maybe, _Mario Party DS_ will go on my list of favourite games. I'm still having trouble of coming up with ideas for the final poem in the collection, _"Passionate Poems by Star crossed Lovers"_. I only come up with a small number of lines but I'm not telling you. So sorry for sending this after Christmas, even though this **IS** a Christmas parody. Despite this, I'm sure this is worth the wait. Read and review away and please no flames. If they are anonymous, I'll erase them and if they are done by unknown authors, I'll do something about it.


End file.
